


Scarf

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love, M/M, Neko!Izaya Orihara, gentle stuff, i dont know how to tag im very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: Stealing your boyfriend's shirts shouldn't be that big of a deal, right?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I never posted anything on ao3 ever but.. This Izaya alt is named Iza!  
> this came from a prompt on tumblr: Scarf: Your character or Mine borrowing/stealing clothes from the other

Iza wasn’t sure if Shizuo knew of his secret. He was sure it was not a big deal, although:

**“** Iza, where are all of my shirts **?”** Shizuo asked, rummaging through several baskets of clothing and practically taking his closet apart. He swore he had plenty of shirts left, but as the days went on the only shirt he had left was the one he was wearing. It was strange for all of his shirts to up and disappear. Shizuo was sure that he hadn’t ripped them that fast to only be left with one left.

The said individual was laying on Shizuo’s bed, casually watching how Shizuo was making more of a mess than there was before. Iza was sure it was cleaning day, so why was Shizuo making a mess? If the feline thought about it; it was actually laundry day. His ears perked up hearing his name and with Shizuo still rummaging through several cabinets now, Iza gave a hum as if he were in thought.

**“** Did you check under the bed **?”** Iza asked, only to receive a hum confirming that Shizuo had already checked under there. With that conclusion Iza simply rolled over to be on his side, facing away from Shizuo, **“** I guess they are all gone **.”** A clear lie, although; Iza didn’t think Shizuo would catch such a small thing.

The smell in the air changed to a foul smell, a smell Shizuo knew to be a sign of lying. He stopped lifting the couch and placed it down, almost gently, though a clear thud could be heard. He came to the bedroom and leaned against the door frame, **“** Really? _All_ of them are gone **?”**

Iza’s tail twitched before thumping against the covers to the bed. Shizuo could only read body language as being caught in front of head lights. It was clear to him now that Iza was lying if he hadn’t said anything yet.

Left with no answer, other than feline ears turned to the side and his tail slowly, but consistently thumping against the bed covers, Shizuo made his move. When he got to the side of the bed, he leaned down, placing a hand on Iza’s hip, his thumb rubbing against exposed skin, and playfully placing fluttered kisses from Iza’s ear to his cheek. **“** C’mon Iza, tell me where my shirts are **.”** The blond said a blitheful, low tone.

Instantly, he noticed results: Iza started to purr and lean towards him. He knew it was working, so he continued the actions, only bringing his hand that rested on Iza’s hip up and under the feline’s shirt towards his stomach.

Iza started to crack under all of the affection. He didn’t want to tell Shizuo that he was actually taking and hiding his shirts to sleep with when he wasn’t here. How embarrassing would that be? But when Shizuo spoke, asking where his shirts were again, Iza pouted. **“** Nya.. You are so unfair using this tactic on me when you stole it from me Shizu-chan **.”** He spoke, with a low grumble, though if Shizuo heard it right, it sounded as if Iza were aroused. Though, Shizuo had been learning to control himself, as much as he would love to have sex with Iza, he knew that right now his shirts were more important. Besides, even if they did have sex, what was he supposed to up on after?

Shizuo stopped his actions when Iza spoke. “I’m unfair? I’m just playing fair. Where are the shirts Iza.” He said again, this time, placing a kiss onto Iza’s ear and gently, he nipped making Iza trill in sudden surprise at the action.

At this point, Iza knew this was a lost cause. How unfair was it for his own tactics to be used against him? Though, Shizuo was right when he was doing what Iza would have done. Peeved at this development, Iza gave a sigh, “In the closet, to the left, in the wall. There is a loose part of the wall.”

Pleased with the answer and with much clearer air to breath, Shizuo, placed another kiss onto Iza’s cheek and made his way back to the closet that was previously stripped of everything from inside. He followed where Iza had said the stached shirts would be and spotting the slight difference in the wall, Shizuo took that part of the wall off, knowing sooner or later he would have to fix it, God forbid the landlord finding it, and suddenly it was as if light from heaven itself showered upon the clothing. Though, Shizuo was sure it was just the lighting itself.

With his clothes finally in hand, he can finally do the laundry that he had been waiting a week to do, although; he couldn’t help himself but to ask, **“** What exactly were you doing with my shirts anyway **?”**

When Shizuo left after placing a kiss on his cheek, Iza turned over to watching Shizuo again, rummage through the closet since he had made a few hills of items to get though. Seeing that he had found the shirts, he flicked an ear. He was annoyed that he didn’t at least get to keep one of them. It was when Shizuo asked his question that Iza averted his eyes. He didn’t want Shizuo to know what he used them for, but since it was Shizuo, what could he possibly make fun of?

**“** I use one of them to take a nap in the afternoon. It’s just… easier sleeping when I have your scent around **.”** Iza half-heartedly admitted.

Shizuo on the other hand felt slack-jawed. It was surprising to know Iza used it for something as simple as that. He always did know Iza had trouble sleeping, though that was usually at night time when he would want for the feline to sleep with him. After a few moments of processing the new information, it all made sense now and suddenly Shizuo felt radiant. **“** Why didn’t you just say so **.”** He half laughed, before tossing one of his shirts to Iza. **“** You can keep that one then if it helps you sleep **.”**

With a shirt over his head, Iza’s ears were flat in embarrassment, although; his tail was up, displaying a small happiness at the action Shizuo had done. **“** I couldn’t possibly tell you **.”** Iza said, taking the shirt off of his head, only to see Shizuo give a chuckle before disappearing towards the bathroom to put his long lost shirts in the washer.

Iza still couldn’t understand how Shizuo would want to be with him, but then again he knew not to question Shizuo all that often. Instead, he took everything without much question. Maybe that’s what made Shizuo so different. His actions always did explain what he wanted to say, even if it got confusing.


End file.
